


On a Park Bench

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, New York City, Thanos didn't happen, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Tandy gets Ty to go to NYC and somehow they always find trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

She could tell he was in a bad mood when she walked into the church. 

“Ty you okay?” 

He let out a sigh when he saw her. “I'll be okay. It's just a bit suffocating being here all the time trying not to be seen.” 

She just looked at him like he didn't just say that. “Um Ty you do know you have the power to go wherever you want right?” 

“Haha I do know that, but it's no fun if I don't have someone to go with.”

“Babe I'm here. Let's go somewhere just for a weekend or something. We could go to New York City! Take some selfies at the Statue of Liberty, eat a hot dog, maybe catch a glimpse of that Spider-Man guy.” She told him as she pulled him up from his sitting position. 

A little smile crept up on his face as she listed everything. He was usually the one to give her the pep talks, but being stuck in here was getting to him. He missed his parents. Getting out of here did seem like a fun idea and he had never been to New York City. 

“Okay you've convinced me, we'll go for a weekend.” 

“Yes!” she exclaimed as she kissed him in celebration that she had won. 

 

He teleported them just outside the Statue of Liberty. 

They got hot dogs and sat on a park bench.

“Okay you were right getting out of the Church was good for me.”

“See I told you so” She replied with a smile. 

He put his arm around her as they ate and people watched.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then they heard screams. 

They turned to see people running from the statue. 

“Tandy what's happening?” he asked as they look around to find the cause.

“I don't know, but we should probably help right?”

“I guess we have to at least try.” He held out his hand to her and then they teleported to the top of the statue. 

As they stood on top of the Statue of Liberty they saw a man in the crown with hostages. 

They both took note of the situation and made account of all the exits and how many hostages there were.

“Ty I think if we…” She stopped mid-sentence 

“If we what T?” He asked and then looked in the direction she was.

This guy had just landed on the other side of them. 

They both looked at him in disbelief.

“So you guys with this dude or no?” The guy in a costume asked.

“Definitely not with this dude. Who are you anyway?” Tandy replied.

“Oh I'm Spider-Man and if you're not with him what are you doing up here?” 

“We're trying to help”

“Um guys or Spider-Man whatever and T I think we should step in now. He looks like he might be ready to kill” Ty said as he interrupted the stare down. 

Tandy huffed. “Okay Ty teleport in and disarm him and spiderboy and I will be right behind you.”

Ty teleported in and knocked the guy down as Spider-Man shot a web into the window and held a hand to Tandy. She took it as a necessity. 

They slid down the web into the area and took care of the other bad guys. 

Ty took care of the hostages and teleported them all to safety. 

Spider-Man tied up all the bad guys in a web and then Ty teleported into the back of the squad car. 

They might have had more than a couple scrapes from Tandy's daggers. 

 

They were all sitting on a rooftop afterwards. 

“So who are you guys?” Peter asked

“Well I'm Ty and this is Tandy.” 

“Aka Cloak and Dagger” Tandy added with a smile. 

“Somebody told me it would be good to get out of town for a weekend which is why we're here.” Ty said looking at Tandy.

“How was I supposed to know bad guys were going to ruin our date weekend.” Tandy asked incredulously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes them back to his place.

“So wait you guys are superheroes in New Orleans and you can teleport and you have light dagger things?” Peter asked them. 

“Not superheroes perse we just help the city out every now and then.” Tandy replied. “It’s not like we have costumes or whatever”

“We’re just two kids with these weird ass powers that seem to work okay in fighting bad guys” Ty added. 

“Well whatever you want to call yourselves thanks for the help” Peter told them. “If you want we could teleport back to my apartment. My aunt is home but she won’t mind. I’ll just tell her you guys are friends from school.”

“I guess our NYC getaway didn’t really have a plan. What do you think Ty?”

“Babe I go where you go” Ty told her. 

 

His aunt was not home when they got there. She'd left a note saying she was at the neighbors’ on top of a pizza. 

“Well at least I can treat you guys to a real New York style pizza.” Peter told them as they sat around the table.

“So what do you do I mean when you're not being Spider-Man?” Ty asked him

“Oh I go to school and study and hang out with friends” 

“Ty he's like a normal teenager.” Tandy jokingly said.

“I wish we could be” He replied a little saddened.

“Ty this trip was supposed to get you put of your funk.” 

“Wait you guys aren't ‘normal’ teenager?” Peter asked.

“It's kinda hard to be when you're on the run from the police” Ty told him. 

“Or when you're trying to bring down an evil corporation.” Tandy added.

“Wow that must be hard. I mean not all cops like me, but I don't have to go on the run.” 

“You have no idea man.” 

“It would be nice having other kids like me to talk to. You both could stay here. I know a guy who runs this team. He could get you rooms in their complex.” 

“That's real nice of you buddy, but I think our place is in New Orleans. The city needs us.” 

“Yeah they do, but I can teleport so now that we have a new friend in NYC we can hang out whenever we want. And you know I can always bring you to our city.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back home.

They sat around and talked some before Peter’S aunt came back. 

She introduced herself and they talked a little more before saying their goodbyes. 

 

After they left Ty and Tandy walked around a little bit in Peter's neighborhood.

“You feeling better Ty?” 

He swung his arm around her and pulled her tighter to him. “I am. This was good. Thanks for pushing me T. I needed to get out of my head and remind myself why we're doing this. It was also good to make a new friend.” 

“So next time I visit you I'm not going to find you a mess again huh?”

“I can't make any promises baby, but I will say now that I've got Peter's number I can talk to him about stuff I can't talk about with you.”

“I just want you to be happy Ty. Well we still have a little Sunday left. What do you want to do?” 

“I have an idea.” 

 

“Oh my god you are such a dork!” she said as he led her to Central Park. 

“Hey listen can I help it if I've seen too many romantic comedies with my mom. And I'm sorry if I just wanted to kiss you on this bridge.” 

“Ugh fine I will give in to your romantic tendencies.” 

“Thanks babe.” 

He pulled her in close as they were one of the bridges. 

“I mean it Tandy. Thank you for getting me out of this funk. I am so thankful fate pushed us together.” 

He kissed her and it was perfect. Well except for the birds and their noises. 

They found a quiet secluded place and he wrapped them in his cloak as he teleported them back home.


End file.
